


Game Night

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Multi, PWP, Post-Troubles, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: “Tonight’s game is simple,” Audrey said. “I’m in control. You do what I tell you, and nothing else. You ask permission before you do something and if you step out of line you will be punished.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always used to think of Duke's bedroom as tiny, but apparently there is enough [room in there for a sofa](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/haven/gallery1/gallery2/hires/72.jpg) :) 
> 
> Many Thank Yous to [YumeArashi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi) for offering comments and suggestions; this would never have gotten written otherwise.

As agreed, Audrey let herself into the Rouge while the boys were still out. She made her way through to the bedroom, dropped her bag on the sofa and looked at her watch. Half an hour before they got here; good.

Tonight was game night; her choice, her rules. She opened a bag of new kit and put a few things on the bed before starting to get changed.

-

As Duke and Nathan made their way onto the Rouge, they chatted about their day, but Nathan was distracted. Their conversation with Audrey the night before had given them some idea of what she had planned for tonight, but not too much. She wanted to keep an element of surprise she'd said. 

She’d told them she wanted to try something new, something different. She'd asked them about safe words, and told them not to arrive too early, and then she'd refused to be drawn on any further specifics. And the implication of all that was fuzzing his brain and making him jittery.

It was pleasant kind of fuzz though; she knew him, he trusted her and the three of them had had enough conversations in the past that she knew well enough what he liked and what he didn't, almost better than him it seemed sometimes. 

Duke saw his nerves and poured him a large whiskey that Nathan downed in one. Duke put his hand on Nathan's and was about to say something when the bedroom door opened and out walked a vision in black leather. 

“Tonight’s game is simple,” Audrey said. “I’m in control. You do what I tell you, and nothing else. You ask permission before you do something and if you step out of line you will be punished.” She held some kind of leather riding crop that she tapped against her palm as she said this last word. “You give simple answers to simple questions and you call me Mistress. If you want to play, leave your clothes outside when you come in.”

And she turned around and walked back into the bedroom, the door left open behind her so they could watch her go.

Duke and Nathan shared a look with each other, even as Nathan’s hands were already reaching to undo his shirt. Duke saw the look on Nathan’s face and grinned; this could go very well, he thought. 

He watched Audrey as he got undressed. She was wearing a costume - and this was the only word for it, for she looked nothing like he’d ever seen her before - composed largely of wide straps of soft black leather, held together with solid looking buckles to cover all the obvious places, but revealing plenty of skin as well and generally leaving very little to the imagination. Her hair was scraped back in a severe looking bun and she wore bright red lipstick with plenty of black eye shadow. She always looked beautiful, but this was a whole new thing. She paced the room as she waited for them, hips moving over some seriously high heels. After a minute she picked something up from the bed, but with her back to them, Duke couldn’t see what it was.

Their clothes forgotten in piles on the floor behind them, Nathan walked into the bedroom and Duke followed, closing the door behind him. At the sound, Audrey turned to face them. She held a chain in her hand, one end trailing on the floor the other dangling from her wrist where it ended in a padded leather collar. She let them take this in for a moment as she looked them up and down, assessing their reactions before taking a few steps towards them.

“Nathan, this is for you. Come and stand in front of me,” she said, pointing with the riding crop. There was just the barest pause before he moved to do as he was told, “Yes Mistress.”

“Duke, put this on him.”

Duke took the collar from her outstretched hand and looked Nathan in the eye for a moment to gauge his reaction before slowly and carefully strapping the collar round his neck. He could see Nathan’s breathing quickening already. Nathan stood still and let him strap the collar on, watching Audrey as she took another step closer to him on those heels that brought her almost up to their height.

When he was done, Audrey passed Duke the other end of the chain, “Clip this to a coat hook.”

Duke turned to the previously innocent-looking coat hooks on the back of his door, noticing that the coats and umbrellas that usually hung there had been cleared away and appreciating Audrey’s planning. He took the end of the chain from her and she kept her eyes on Nathan as she passed it to him. 

Once it was attached, Audrey took a step backwards. “Follow me,” she said to Nathan, and he did so for a couple of steps until the chain when taut and stopped him dead. Duke came to stand next to them in the middle of the room, wondering what Audrey had in mind for him. Audrey would know that Nathan would be turned on by the collar and the riding crop and Duke wouldn’t, so he found himself unsure what she had planned for him.

She took another step backwards to look at the two of them, watching them looking at her. “Hmmm,” she pondered. “So many possibilities.”

Apparently coming to a decision she spoke to Duke, “You have such a beautiful voice Duke, I want to hear you talk. Tell Nathan about all the things you want to do to me. If you do a good job of telling him, I might even let you do some of them - right in front of his eyes and just out of his reach.”

_ Ah, _ thought Duke,  _ so that’s how it’s going to go _ and any reservations about how much fun he was going to have disappeared. And so he talked.

“Doesn't that outfit look amazing? I could just watch her for hours, especially moving around you tied up like that,” Audrey listened as Duke spoke to Nathan softly, in a voice gone low and intense, like molten honey dripping through her spine; warm, viscous, sweet, clinging and utterly delicious. He had a nice voice at the best of times, but when he put his mind to it, it turned into something else. 

“I want to find out how many of those buckles I can undo without the whole outfit coming off. Remove just enough so I can get my hands on her skin. My lips on her nipples. My hands on her ass. My tongue on her clit. The sweet taste of her skin. If she’ll let me, I want to make her moan and gasp and scream; make her breathe too hard for that outfit until she forgets how to stand. And maybe, if I give her a good enough orgasm, Mistress will allow me to fuck her as well and what fun it would be to do all of that right here in front of you, your eyes on us the whole time.”

Duke moved slowly around them as he spoke, his eyes shifting from Audrey to the man in the collar next to him. 

“I want your eyes on my mouth as I kiss her breasts. I want to see you watch my hand as I undo a buckle or two so that I can reach between her legs, push my fingers inside her while you listen to what I’m making her feel. I want to run my fingers down her spine, kiss her neck, touch her everywhere she’ll let me and I want to do it all right here; so close you can see every little thing, just far enough away to be out of your reach. So close we can see you watching, see your breathing getting faster, watch your eyes take it all in, listen to your little moans and gasps as well. So close you could almost reach out and touch us, but just out of reach so you stand there restrained, no choice but to wait to see what Mistress will decide for you. 

“I want to watch you as you take in the view, see your body reaching for her,” he added with a meaningful glance at Nathan’s erection, “struggling with every moan and gasp she makes, watching you revel in the tease of it. Knowing that you can feel the air on your skin and that whether Mistress touches you or lets you touch yourself, whether I touch you or that riding crop hits you again, you will feel every minute of it and when Mistress finally lets you come, you’re going to see stars because of everything we’ll have put you through first.”

As Duke stopped talking, Nathan turned to him then and they shared a look for a moment, neither of them apparently able to look away.

“Very good Duke. You made some good suggestions and I think Nathan liked your ideas as well.”

They both turned to her then and she stood looking them up and down, as though considering options.

Apparently done with Duke for the time being, she spoke to Nathan, “You may touch yourself.”

“Rather touch you,” he replied, and started to reach a hand out towards her. But she slapped his palm with the riding crop, “I didn’t ask what you want. Hands by your sides and keep them there. Can you do that, or shall I have Duke put handcuffs on you?”

Nathan’s eyes widened at this suggestion, his hand still reached out in front of him, “I …” he said, and stopped.

“Duke, on the bed,” she said pointing with the crop. 

Duke picked up a pair of definitely-not-police-issue handcuffs; two thick black leather cuffs with a chain between them, and held them for Nathan to see; effectively asking him a question. Nathan stared for a moment, then moved his arm, taking both his hands together behind his back and holding them out for Duke. Duke strapped the cuffs to Nathan’s wrists. He let his fingers brush along the base of Nathan’s spine as he stepped back; a light and fleeting caress unseen by Audrey. Nathan let his arms drop, the chain just long enough that his hands rested either side of his ass. Duke watched as he tensed his arms, testing the limits of where he could move.

“Very good,” said Audrey and stood just in front of Nathan, so close to be almost touching, knowing he couldn’t reach her, couldn’t move any closer, knowing that she was just out of his reach. She moved forward as though to kiss him, then pulled back, teasing. She made a show of looking him up and down, reached a hand out as if to touch him, then stopped. “Which of Duke’s ideas shall we try first?” she wondered.

“Whichever you like,” Nathan answered quickly, then added, “Please let me watch Mistress.”

“Hmmm well, since you asked so nicely,” she did a convincing job of sounding entirely disinterested in Nathan in that moment, but Duke could see a grin tugging at the edges of her mouth.

She took half a step away from Nathan and spoke to Duke, “You may undo two buckles.”

Duke joined her, looking her up and down, “It’s like a puzzle,” he muttered and he studied her so long she was about to speak again when he reached forward to her chest and undid the one buckle that would let him reach under the leather to her breasts.

“May I touch you?” he asked.

“You may kiss me,” she replied, and he pulled leather to one side to dot kisses all over her breast before his tongue found her nipple. Duke closed his eyes and listened to her breathing, relishing the sound of it change as her breaths came more quickly. Then he opened them again to look over at Nathan, locking eyes with him as he ran his tongue over Audrey’s nipple, lips just far enough away from her skin that Nathan could see exactly what he was doing.

He kissed and licked and nibbled and he kept going for long enough that eventually Audrey prompted him into further action. “Duke .. choose your second buckle.”

He knelt in front of her and undid a buckle at her hip, so that he could push up the tight mini-skirt that formed the largest section the outfit. He leant forward a little, “May I kiss you here too?” She looked down at him taking this in, and he was pleased to note he had almost succeeded already in his aim of making her breathe too hard for the outfit she was strapped into.

“Touch me as well,” she said and he brought his hands to her thighs, sliding them upwards so the leather slid higher up over her hips. He moved his hands around to her ass he leant forward to kiss her; lips finding lips as his tongue sought out her clit.

He heard her gasp and felt her sway on her heels. He gripped her ass more tightly in response and she brought a hand to Nathan’s shoulder to steady herself. 

And Audrey felt herself holding tight to Nathan’s shoulder because Duke pushed against her with just the right amount of pressure, squeezed her ass hard enough to stay just on the right side of pain. She closed her eyes and felt his kiss, his searching tongue kissing every fold of her skin. He found her clit and moved away again; he pulled her to him with his hands and then eased off. But she wasn’t in the mood to be teased.

“Hold me tight. Keep your tongue on my clit; fast and soft.” And he did. He did everything she asked as she told him to speed up, press harder or just keep going. And her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps, not just from the sensations of his tongue, but the exhilaration of having him follow every little instruction she gave. She opened her eyes to look at Nathan as she came, and relished the look of wonder on his face.

-

Nathan stood in front of them and took in the view, his wrists pulling against the leather cuffs so that the chain between them pressed against his back. He stood there restrained, his eyes darting all over their bodies, his breath coming fast and hard.

Audrey studied him, “You want me to touch you,” she noted.

“Yes. Please Mistress ...”

“You want me to wrap my body around that hard cock of yours.”

“Y-yes, Mistress.”

“You want to feel leather on your skin again,” she added, the crop in her hand.

He nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

She watched his face the whole time. Every ‘Yes’ and every ‘Mistress’ sounded different and she loved to hear the way his voice wavered and to see the look in his eyes as he took in her words and imagined what was to come. He was totally absorbed in the thought of her, enraptured by the sight of her, and she felt the thrill of that in the tingle of her skin. 

“You will wait,” she announced and turned to Duke. She pressed an outstretched hand to Duke's chest, pushing him gently but firmly backwards towards the door. And as they moved behind Nathan, she took hold of the chain, pulling him slowly along with them until Duke was pressed up against a wardrobe door and Nathan was stood in front of him, the chain hanging down towards the floor.

“Did you enjoy watching that?” she asked Nathan.

“Yes Mistress,” he nodded.

“Then thank Duke for all his good work; do the same for him,” she said, pushing gently downwards on Nathan’s shoulder. When he realised what she meant, Nathan sank quickly to his knees.

“Don’t move,” she said to Duke,”Just stand still and let Nathan put that quiet mouth of his to good use on your cock. Stand there so I can watch you.”

And she pressed a finger into his chest as she stepped back and away to lean against the arm of the sofa where she would have the perfect view. Duke grinned at her,  _ It’s almost like you planned the whole thing, _ he thought, but he didn’t say it.

Nathan looked up at him and Duke look a long breath in as Nathan leant forward and took Duke’s cock into his mouth.

“Tell him what you like,” Audrey told Duke.

“The feel of his tongue along … god yes, just like that.”

“Give him what he wants, but don't give him too much. I don't want the show to be over too quickly,” Audrey warned Nathan.

Duke wasn’t sure it was entirely fair that he hadn’t got to tease her and yet here Nathan was teasing him. But he could hardly claim he wasn’t having fun. He closed his eyes and felt Nathan’s mouth, lips and tongue move over him, around him, pulling him along towards orgasm on a journey made all the sweeter for the fact of Audrey watching. He opened his eyes again to see her eyes on him. Her gaze darted across his chest, his shoulders and his arms that pressed his hands against the wooden door behind him. She watched Nathan as well, her gaze moving over his back, his ass, his knees pressed into the floor in front of Duke’s feet.

“Yes,” he told Nathan. “Just like that. God, your tongue ...”

And he locked eyes with Audrey as he came, pressing his hands hard against the wardrobe to keep himself still.

-

Audrey stood and spoke to Nathan, “Stand up,” she instructed. She ran the riding crop over him, almost a slap, almost a touch. “My sweet boy, so eager for us still,” she said as the leather grazed his hip, came within a breath of his erection. She stood right before him, skin almost touching, to whisper in his ear, “What shall I do with you now?”

“Whatever you like Mistress.”

“Hmm, good boy. Perhaps I will blindfold you. Have Duke talk to you as I use this on you,” and she slapped him on the ass with the crop. “Would you like that?”

Nathan only nodded. 

The leather hit his ass again. “Answer properly,” she corrected him.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Better. And what would you like after that, Nathan? Tell me.”

“Kiss me Mistress. Fuck me, please.”

Audrey nodded in acknowledgment, “Perhaps. First let’s see how good you can be.”

She beckoned to him, “Come with me.” As she stepped backwards he followed her until the chain went taut and stopped him in the middle of the room again. “Duke, there is a blindfold on the bed, tie it on him.”

As Duke fastened the blindfold over his eyes, Nathan's world went dark. It was like the opposite of his Trouble; with nothing to see and not much to hear, the sensations of his body and his skin sharpened, intensified and became his whole reality. 

He felt the texture of the floor under his feet. He felt the warm air of the room drifting over his skin with every little breath and movement he made. He felt the thick leather of the cuffs at his wrists and the pressure in his arms when he strained against them. 

He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, thumping against his ribs like something trying to escape. He felt his lungs taking in quick, sharp breaths of air, pushing his chest out into the space of the room. He felt the solid presence of the heavy collar at his neck and shifted his weight forwards slightly to feel it hold him in place.

He felt the soft texture of the blindfold tied at the back of his head and resting over eyes that darted about in their sockets. He felt his blood pumping hard through his veins and he felt the space he stood in and the people surrounding him. He felt the anticipation thudding through him and little tingles all over every point of his skin.

The sensations of his body were everything. There was nothing but his skin, muscle and bone, and the space that they stood in. And all he could do was gasp and breathe into it.

And then from nowhere, a sharp new sensation came with the touch of the riding crop hitting his ass. He hissed in a sharp intake of breath and let it out more ragged still. He thought he heard Audrey step to his other side.

He waited to see what she would do next.

Duke was talking, but Nathan let the pleasant sound of it glide over him without stopping to make sense of the words. He strained towards where he thought Audrey was. 

The leather hit the side of his ass, hard against tender skin. His breaths fought for space inside his chest with the thud of his heart and his pulse raced through his veins.

He breathed. He waited.

The slaps of leather when they came were like fire, or like ice; flames that danced across his skin and left it cold to the touch. He turned his head trying to follow Audrey in her movements, but he couldn’t tell where she was and he couldn’t tell where the next strike was coming from, he couldn’t tell when. Frustrated little whines grew in his throat as he waited and came out as soft little moans each time the leather left his skin. 

Eventually he felt a shift in the air in front of him; he felt the warmth of skin close to his and breath on his lips. Only the height of the breath in front of him told him it was Audrey and not Duke. He strained towards her but she didn’t move; knowing that he couldn’t reach her in any case. The waiting was getting more difficult; if she was done with spanking him, he wanted something else.

He felt her breath against his lips, “You look about ready to pop,” she whispered.

“Mistress, please…”

She spanked him once more for good measure before asking, “You want me to kiss you?”

“Please Mistress.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“You want to come inside me?”

“Mistress ...”

“Hmm, well we don’t get everything we want. But I do intend to make use of this,” and she traced the faintest line of pressure up his cock with a finger before stepping away. He felt a frustrated little grunt in his throat at not being able to follow her and thought he could almost hear Audrey grin.

Audrey turned to Duke, “Unclip the chain so you can lead him to the sofa.”

Nathan knew where he was stood in relation to the sofa; it was only a couple of steps. But still it was somewhat unnerving thought to take them blindfolded, he had never been comfortable moving around in the dark since his Trouble had made it such a difficult thing to do. But Duke would realise this and once he had the chain free of the door, he held it at the other end, his hand close to Nathan’s neck. He rested the other hand on Nathan’s shoulder to guide him carefully to the sofa and turned him gently around to sit, brushing his fingers tenderly along Nathan’s collarbone as he went.

Duke pulled the chain with him as he stepped back; he had put Nathan towards the far end of the sofa and now he looped the chain over the back and underneath the corner so that he could hold the end as he sat on the bed; so that he could keep Nathan still from afar. 

Nathan shifted against the sofa; the chain between the cuffs was short enough that he was sat on his hands, but the cushions were soft and he was comfy enough. As he moved he felt the collar against his neck stopping him from moving too far. His heart missed a beat as he realised Duke was holding it.

Audrey joined him then, kneeling either side of him on the sofa to straddle his hips. He angled his head as if to kiss her, but she was out of reach. She pressed her knees against his hips and he moaned at the touch of her skin. She pressed her hands to her chest, pushing him further into the back of the sofa and brought her lips to his ear to whisper, “Wait for me; don’t come yet.”

She moved slowly to the other ear, trailing a line of soft warm breath as she went; never quite touching him, always just out of reach. “I want you to just sit there and let me fuck you until I come.”

Nathan heard a strange little strangled noise that he was distantly aware he must have made himself. He tensed his fingers against his skin and held his breath as he felt Audrey move above him. And then she was moving over him and sinking down around him, his cock in her cunt at last; warm and wet and holding all of his attention. 

Duke watched from the bed as he held the chain. What a pretty picture they made; pale skin on black leather, Audrey’s bright red lips the only real colour in the whole thing. Nathan’s cute little moans and whines as she moved above him.

Nathan listened to her as she moved; her moans of pleasure and the occasional whispered, “Wait for me.”

And somehow he managed to do as he was told, although he wasn’t sure how much longer that would last when he felt her bring her fingers to her clit, knuckles grazing his skin in faster and faster movements as her moans became louder and louder still.

She moved her lips to his ear once more and he was expecting to hear another whispered “Wait for me,” so when in fact he heard, “Come for me Nathan, come inside me,” he did, with a shout and a push of his hips that almost threatened to throw them both off the sofa. He was dimly aware that she stilled her hand before she spoke, then with a few final quick movements, she joined him in orgasm and he felt her muscles clamping down on him as he came. 

And as they started to fall silent, she kissed him at last, deep and soft and long as the remains of their orgasms fell away. Then she reached up to pull the blindfold from him and hold his gaze for a moment before she spoke again. 

“Duke? Come and help us get out of all this leather?”

-

Duke dropped the chain to the floor and undid buckles for them until everything was in a pile on the floor. The three of them fell naked into the bed, pressing their bodies together under the soft sheets. Audrey positioned herself in the middle where she could push her skin against both of theirs, dotting kissing to their cheeks, chests, mouths.

“That was fun,” she said, sounding sleepy already and they both murmured their agreement as they reached across her to rest hands on each other’s arms, softly stroking each other’s skin until they fell asleep.

 


End file.
